


Finding the Way

by PhantomKick



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 5700 years ago, Cotton Candy Garnet, F/F, early years, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for pearlnet bomb in July but due to several things I will be finishing it all her. Also was written before the episode Bismuth was released and I will not change the story for that. Garnet is finding it hard to fit in at the rebellion base, would someone help her or hurt her even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to our base! There are a lot of gems here, I won’t introduce you to any. They are all friendly so you will get to know them. So anyway, what is your name?”

Rose led a newly formed Garnet into a large group of gems. Almost all of them were practicing fighting skills. Slightly shaky from nervousness and not quite knowing to walk as Garnet tried to figure out her name.

“I-I am not sure yet.”

"Oh, that's alright! Let us know when you figure it out OK?"

“Sure thing.”

Pearl returned to Roses side from somewhere. Garnet hadn’t even noticed that she left. They walked closer to the center of the camp passing by a large gem with multi-colored dreadlocks smashing a large boulder. 

“What is she doing?”

“Oh, sometimes gem can’t pull out their weapons but still want to fight so we give them rocks to throw at the enemy.”

Garnet looked at all the others gems. There were so any different kinds, all types of different colors. Some were larger than and some were smaller. She looked around for any else with two gems. She really wanted to fit in, at least just a little bit. Not seeing any she looked straight ahead trying to not look intimidated.

A skinny blue gem ran up to Rose and whispered something to her.

“Mhm. Ok. Got it. Well, I have to run off now! Sorry for leaving you so early, Pearl can you finish showing her around? Thanks, I will catch up with you later, I can't wait to hear your name!"

Rose ran off yelling the last sentence as she went. The blue sprinted to keep up.

“So, how did you join the rebellion?”

Garnet tried to break the ice but Pearl ignored her and started walking away expecting Garnet to follow.

“There are currently 4,568 gems in our army. You are the first perma-fusion however. If you can’t summon a weapon either help collect ores to make a sword for you or get a bag of rocks. Unless you have healing powers, then you need to stay at the base for protection. There are some basic shelters built by nearby native living creatures as a sign of peace. Some gems can get slightly protective over certain shelters so ask before going inside. Any questions?”

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.”

“Good. This shelter is empty, you can have it. Do you have a weapon?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have healing powers?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What is your name?”

“Ruby and Sapphire.”

“What is your name fused? Rupphire?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well decide, no one will want to call you Ruby and Sapphire. It doesn’t matter anyway, you will get a nickname soon enough.”

“Well, uh, Garnet? Is that ok?”

“That works. I have work to do now, go meet some other gems or something.”

Garnet watched Pearl walk away as she sat down under her tiny shelter.

“I don’t need too.” She whispered under her breath, “I have someone to talk to right here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, there you are!”

Garnet had spent the last couple hours wandering the base and meeting other gems. She found the rainbow haired gem to be the kindest. She was hoping to find Rose and talk to her but she found Pearl instead.

“Can I help you?”

“Where’s Rose? I was hoping to talk to her.”

“She’s busy right now."

“Do you know when she will have some time to talk with me?”

“After we win the war.”

“Well, she is our leader I guess. She does have a lot to do.”

“Yes, she does.”

“I just wanted to know if she heard anything about any other fusions.”

“Look…”

“Garnet.”

“Yeah. I have been here since the rebellion was just me and Rose. We are extremely close and I am closer to her than you ever will be. If there was any other fusion in existence that she knew about I would know too.”

“Is there anyone even slightly like me?”

“No.”

“I just feel out of place here and-“

“I don’t care. I am not here to comfort new gems. I am Roses Pearl. I have more important things to do right now so go talk to someone else if anyone will listen.”

Pearl walked away quickly leaving Garnet standing there in complete shock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and heading back to see Bismuth.

Garnet sat on the ground leaning against the boulder Bismuth was breaking apart. She couldn’t hold herself together and longer and started crying.

“No sweet pea! What happened?”

Bismuth dropped her work and got down on the ground to give the cotton candy gem a big hug. She wiped away Garnets tears as she talked.

“I know not everyone here is going to like me. I just – I don’t understand why she would say that to my face. She acted like I was a monster.”

“Niceness and politeness are two different things and they don’t always come together. The best thing you can do is to forget her and focus on the thousands of other gems here that already like you. You have two gems sweetheart, two gems are smarter than one. OK?”

Garnet nodded rubbing her face. She stood up and took Bismuths hand as she offered to help her up.

“I’m going to be ok. I just want to rest for a while.”

“Take care of yourself ok?”

“I will.”

Garnet started the walk back to her shelter and she held her hands together tightly the whole time. She was going to be ok. She had to be ok. Pearl is just one gem out of-

**_Pop_ **

“I DON’T WANT TO CALM DOWN SHE TREATED US HORRIBLY.”

“Ruby, we are new here. We need to give her time to get to know us.”

“I DON’T CARE IM GOING TO PUNCH HER IN THE FACE FOR INSULTING US TO OUR FACE!”

“Ruby will you please sit with me for one minute.”

Ruby plopped down on the ground next to Sapphire. She grumbled what sounded like what under her breath.

Sapphire leaned other and kissed Ruby before hugging her.

“I love you Ruby.”

Small patches of grass near them were now on fire. Several gems were panicking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Poly!

“Alright, are you calmed down now?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I still want to punch her face as soon as I get the chance.”

“I don’t think that will help the situation Ruby.”

“Well, whatever! We shouldn’t have to be made fun of by her!”

“She is very good at fighting and has worked hard in order to do so, even if she is rude, be polite. You don’t have to copy her to be better than her.”

Ruby rolled to be closer to Sapphire and groaned and mumbled about Pearl. Sapphire covered the ground in more ice so Ruby wouldn’t burn down any more shelters.

“You need to forgive her Ruby.”

All Sapphire got in response was more grumbling and hair pulling. A fairly large group of gems ran by grabbing any weapons they could find. Ruby looked up in confusion at the stampeding crowd.

“What? What’s happening?”

“Homeworld has sent a fresh army of quartz soldiers. It’s time to go to battle.”

Sapphire calmly stood up pulling a confused Ruby behind her.

“Where do we go?”

“Let’s just follow that group. It seems to be made of gems our size.”

They wiggled their way to the center of the group. They were a few other rubies having fun out screaming each other and waving their weapons around.

“Alright, listen up! You are part of group 472 which is back up for group 298 which will attack the enemy from behind during this battle. You need to be very quiet and stealthy! Do not pull out your weapons until it is time to move out and make sure to follow my direct order! Understood?”

Every gem put their hand up with their fingers spread apart in a star shape and said back to Pearl that they understood. Except for Ruby. She stood there clenching her fists ready to go and barely holding herself back by thinking of Sapphire.

“Come on Ruby.”

Sapphire pulled Ruby by her shirt as their group followed Pearl behind group 298. Ruby buried her face in her hands to muffle her complaining.

“Remember, we are a stealth troop, just because we aren’t on the battlefield yet, doesn’t mean we can’t practice being quiet.”

Pearl barely turned her head to tell this very helpful piece of advice to her troop which was good or she would have seen would Ruby scowl and throw her hands up in anger.

When they reached the battlegrounds group 472 hid behind a curve in one of the many pathways waving around the kindergarten. Some gems looked around wondering why all the gem holes were shaped strangely.

“Be as quiet as you possibly can.”

Pearl crouched in a stance that looked like she would be ready to fight at any moment, her spear already pulled and sharp.

They sat and waited, listening to gems scream, unsure if they were friends or foe. Suddenly several parts of theirs troops came running around the corner as fast as they could move, some even carrying each other.

“RETREAT!”

Pearl stood up and started walking towards the battlefield.

“Alright, troops! We are the backup! It’s time to go in and show the-”

She turned around completely this time and saw her troop running away splitting up trying to get away from whatever horrors laid beyond the corner. All the remained was Sapphire who was holding back Ruby. Ruby was trying to pull Sapphire away to safety but wasn’t doing so well.

“Oh great, this is what’s left of my troop!”

“You better be happy your still here! I’m going to pop you for insulting us like that!”

Sapphire pulled them into a nearby gem hole.

“What are you doing, we need to go out and fight!”

Sapphire out a hand over Pearls mouth and put a finger over her own mouth. Ruby and Pearl listened closely and heard heavy footsteps growing closer. Whatever gem this was they seemed to be stepping on fallen gems. Each footstep brought a sickening crunch with it.

The gems squeezed as far back into the gem hole as far as they could and held their breath. 

~~~

Happy Birthday to my friend Poly!


	4. Chapter 4

“We need to fight her to escape.”

“Are you kidding, she sounds huge! We should wait for her to leave.”

“She is going to find us eventually and then she will-”

Sapphire put her hands back over Ruby’s and Pearls mouth so she could listen to what was happening outside.

“Those gems were puny! They weren’t worth my time! They didn’t even stay to finish the battle!”

“We are aware of that Jasper. You did what was expected of you and you will fight again soon. These rebels have been very persistent lately.”

While it didn’t sound like they were planning on leaving anytime soon, Jasper was walking around making sure to stomp on as many fallen gems as possible.

“Puny gems! If you can’t survive in a battle then you shouldn’t survive in life!”

“Alright, Jasper we need to get moving. You still need an official uniform and I need to report how many troops we lost.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

Jasper and the other gem started walking back into the kindergarten when Jasper stopped.

“Jasper we need to-”

“Hold on I thought I saw a gem.”

“Yes, there are gems all over the ground.”

“No, they still had their form.”

“Where were they?”

Jasper walked back and stopped directly in front of the hole the crystal gems were hiding in. all three froze in fear not knowing what to do. Jaspers' hand grabbed the edge as she bent down to look inside.

“I have an idea!”

Ruby shouted as she leapt towards the other two gems with her gem glowing. Sapphire understood and reached towards Ruby. However, as they crawled out of the hole they weren’t Garnet. This wasn’t right, they were too big and were was Pearl? Did they accidently pop her?

“What the heck! Who are you?”

The fusion looked down at Jasper. She seemed smaller than what they thought. They didn’t even notice the other gem running away in fear.

“Well, it doesn’t matter!  I’m still going to beat you!”

Jasper stepped back to give the fusion a punch, the fusion suddenly scared and ready to fight pulled out two weapons. They blocked the attack with a large glove and threw Jasper across the kindergarten with their spear.

Unsure what to do and with fear racing through their body the fusion ran. They ran as fast as they could unsure if Jasper was behind them or not. Eventually, they slowed and stopped. Looking around them and seeing they were alone they sat down on the grassy ground and looked into the water at their messy triangular hair.

“What happened? Who am I?”

The fusion took some time to calm down and think.

“I am Ruby. I am Sapphire. I am Pearl.”

“I am three gems fused together.”

“Oh, my stars! I’m a fusion!”

The gems separated in an attempt for Pearl to escape. Ruby and Sapphire held on tight to each other, they both understood why Pearl was acting that why towards them and were happy to be together. So there in the forest sat a happy pink and blue fusion and a nervous and scared Pearl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I did not expect these many people to read my story. While this story is now over I hope to write many more beautiful stories for all of you.

“You fused with me!”

“It wasn’t my fault! Ruby only wanted to fuse with sapphire, you got in the way so it’s your fault.”

“I didn’t want to fuse!”

“Well, it happened and now it’s over so let’s go back to the base.”

“Oh no! I am not forgetting that happened so quickly! That was awful! I am going to tell Rose and there is no way you will be staying in the rebellion!”

“Fine. Can we go now? I don’t know which way the base is.”

“It’s that way but you shouldn't expect to stick around for long.”

Pearl and Garnet started to head back to the base. Pearl complained seemingly nonstop about how awful being in a fusion was and how it was unnatural and disgusting. Garnet ignored her and kept an eye out for frogs.  She had caught seven before seeing the base in the distance.

“Better get used to seeing my base from this far away, Garnet.”

Pearl scowled at Garnet as she tried to recapture a lost frog. Garnet tripped when a butterfly landed on her face and lost the rest of the frogs she was holding.  
“Oh man! The yellow one was really cute.”

“I’m sure you will have plenty of time to play with those disgusting creatures later.”

As they walked into the base Garnet looked around about half of the gems that had gone to battle were here. She hoped that some of them were just taking their time reforming in the healing area near the center of the camp. She looked all over and was very worried when Bismuth was nowhere to be seen.

“Come on, Rose should be in the planning room.”

Rose was standing outside talking to a teal gem.

“Pearl! You’re here! I was so scared I thought you didn’t make it!”

“Rose you are not going to believe this but the perma-fusion fused with me!”

“What! Really?”

Garnet started getting nervous. She expected Rose to at least be partially on her side.

“It was an accident, we were cornered and a Jasper was about to attack and we were separated and Ruby just thought fusion would be the best option and we all ended up fusing together.”

“I’m surprised all gems could fuse but I guess that homeworld never even let pearls fuse in the first place. This is great!”

“What? It wasn’t even on purpose!”

“She didn’t fuse on purpose the first time either.”

“Pearl, it was an accident. I was scared and didn’t know what else to do. I'm sorry and I will try to never fuse with you again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Just, ugh! Why are you always fused? It makes no sense! It’s a waste of time and energy!”

“Because we love each other and want to be together as one.”

Pearls face softened becoming understanding with only a trace of confusion left.

“I still think it’s strange, forgive me, but I think I understand now.”

“That’s ok, thank you for trying to understand me.”

Rose clapped her hands with a huge grin on her face.

“Wonderful! Now that we are all friends again let’s get back to work! That jasper sounds like at least twice the size of a normal one.”

“Of course Rose.”

Pearl strict composition was back as quickly as it had left and she walked off to count what troops had been lost.

“Oh, by the way, did you figure out your name?”

“Yes, my name is Garnet.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
